Hidden Eyes
by piki-piki angel
Summary: Rai, the sister of Kakashi's late lover, have always had her eyes secretly on Kakashi. Confused, she argues with herself about her feelings. KakashiXoc, NaruHina. Please check it out first!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but those characters that you don't know.

**iiiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter 1: The weird Ramen!**

Birds were chirping. People were doing their usual stuff. Nothing unusual, except if you know Kakashi. Kakashi have just treated Gai, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke at the Ramen house. Everyone ate ramen. They even have their own style of eating it. Naruto's famous 'messy' style, Kakashi and Sasuke's 'just-a-typical-boy' style, Sakura's 'vain' style and Gai's 'noisy-soup' style. Strange, though, Gai wasn't with his students.

"Where's your 'mini version', Gai?" Kakashi said and gave a small smile.

"Lee? He IS named Lee, you know." Gai replied, and continued eating his Ramen. "Well, he's training."

Kakashi did not say a word and continued eating.

"I'm going to see them after this." Gai finally said. "You guys should probably come."

"We will, Gai. We will…" Kakashi said and looked at his students' angry faces.

"Sir Kakashi, we've been training for a week!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

But Kakashi didn't answer her. And Sakura understood that. She cannot change his mind.

Right after their Ramen treats, they went to the forest and looked for Lee and his team mates. Everything seemed normal. They weren't expecting anyone else there but Lee, Tenten and Neji… Until they heard a scream…

"Lee!" Gai screamed and ran as fast as his body could allow.

When they got there, they saw Lee's terrified face. Someone was holding him tight, leaving Lee strangely defenceless.

"Let go of him! Neji, Tenten, why didn't you help your comrade!" Gai shouted.

Neji and Tenten didn't actually seem like they cared, but did not say a word.

Gai tried to see the face of the person hugging his student really tight. Though he tried, he can't since the person was under the tree. But one thing's for sure. She had a short hair… around 24 to 25… and… brushing her cheeks against Lee's!

"Oro, Rai?" Kakashi suddenly shouted while his fingers pointed at the girl.

"R- Rai?" Gai said with his voice not sure if he should say her name. And he suddenly thought Lee. "You….! Go away from Lee!"

"Lee? Oh, is he Lee? He refused to tell me his name! Is he your student? He's so adorable!" The girl whom they called Rai said, still brushing her white cheeks to Lee's.

"Sir Gai!" Lee pleaded his teacher.

"You pervert! What are you doing to thick-browed, mini Gai?"Naruto said with all his might.

Rai stopped rubbing cheeks with Lee and placed her hand on Lee's head where she felt his well combed hair.

"Sorry! I saw him training really hard saying if he doesn't finish his 500 sit-ups, he'll do a thousand kicks! That's so cute!"She said smling and then ran to Neji and hugged him.

"H-Hey!" Tenten screamed and dropped her weapons.

"And him, too! So strong! So handsome! So cute!" Rai said, still hugging Neji.

"Go away from me." Neji warned and tried to shake her hard grip off. He finally shook it off and pushed her away.

"Hey, you idiots!" Rai said as she walked to Gai and Kakashi.

"You mean you? What were you doing to my students!" Gai furiously said.

"What was I doing! Nothing! So, Kakashi? Where are your students?"

"Oh…" Kakashi snapped out of his own world. "This is Sakura." He said as he turned to the pink-haired girl. Sakura gave her a bow and Rai gave her a little smile.

"And this is Sasuke…" Kakashi poined the quiet boy under the tree.

Everything went slow motion… for Rai.

The moment Rai set her eyes on Sasuke, her eyes became sparkly. She grabbed Sasuke and about to walk away from them.

"I'm taking you home!" Rai said with determination while carrying Sasuke.

"YOU…!" Sakura shouted and stretched her arms to block them.

"Uh…" Kakashi didn't know what to say. "So, Rai …" Then grabbed her. "This is Naruto."

"Oh, Naruto, huh?" Eyes burning with anger, Rai kept a calm face.

"You pervert!" Naruto again said.

"Fine…" She said. "Call me whatever you like! I don't care!" she said with a childish voice. She looked at Naruto for a long time. Her eyes were green… no, evil green. It's like she wanted to do something to Naruto.

Naruto imagined his self screaming and running away from her while she's running to him fast. This creeped him out. He took a step back and Rai laughed (evil laugh) at Naruto.

I'm not really scared, she's just weird!

"She's a writer, you know." Kakashi told his students while Gai and his students prepared to leave.

It was actually a quiet escape for them. Unfortunately, Rai saw them and flew all the way to Lee and Neji. She held their hand and look at their eyes. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, Lee. Oh, Neji… when shall we meet again?"

"Stop courting my students!" Gai wrathfully said.

"COURTING! I am NOT courting your students!" She looked at Gai's male students and then drooled. "I just think they're cute!"

"Whatever. We'll be going now. We have a mission to finish. Talk to you later." And they vanished.

**iiiiiiiiii**

Kakashi, Rai, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went back to their apartment. Kakashi and Rai kept on talking and talking and seemed like they won't stop.

They finally arrived at the apartment.

"Still living here, Kakashi?" Rai asked.

"Yeah."

"This place still looks like a crap!"

But I will never let anything happen to this place…

**iiiiiiiiii**

It was late at night; Rai couldn't sleep, thinking about something. Her eyes were open and had it set outside the window, looking at the moon. It was so bright. It was there forever. And though it was there, it didn't hurt her. In fact, she loved the moon. But she was thinking about "that" too much that she went to Kakashi…

Kakashi was tucking his self to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He went up and opened it, without thinking who it was.

"Rai? What're you doing here? It's 1 in the morning!" He said.

Rai looked at his mask; and then his eyes.

"I…"

Kakashi was waiting for her reply.

"Will you…" Rai said while looking down. "Will you go with me… to Ryu ne-chan's tomb?"She finally managed to ask.

Kakashi was still looking at her. Her green eyes were just like Ryu's brown. He was confused. He was able to get over Ryu's death for ten years. And only visited it when he couldn't stop him self.

A smile of Ryu suddenly flashed to his mind. Wasn't he already over her?

"Okay." Kakashi finally said. "Come in. I'll go get ready."

**iiiiiiiiii**

AN: Sorry, it's a little bit boring at first. That's the way it goes, right? Anyway, I asure you the next chapter will be funnier and more… romantic? Hehehe… THANKS FOR READING!

P.S: If you would like to ask anything, like, the word ne-chan (sister), just tell me! And please, if you see incorrect grammars, please e-mail me about it. Most of the time I don't re-read. Thanks in advance! And, oh… I typed Yuna in the earlier version… sorry! I was arguing with my self if she should be named Yuna or Rai! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Like what my friends say, try and try until you die! Hahaha… just kidding… (THIS is awkward…) Thanks for checking my fic out! v

**iiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter Two: Pink Strawberry!**

The sky was clear and stars were scattered. It was so quiet. THEY were so quiet. They could feel the grasses on their ankles and hear the leaves from the trees move with the air. The cold midnight breeze welcomed Kakashi and Rai when they got to the tomb.

Rai would sometimes wonder, what would happen if only she met Kakashi earlier than her sister. Maybe she would've been happier.

_But, no… I met Gai!_

She looked at her sister's tomb and remembered her days with Kakashi and her. She could even feel her heart beat fast and hurt when she recalled the first time she met Kakashi.The way his hair would dance along with the wind, the kindness in his eyes, his sweet smile that she have always loved, and his gentle voice… whenever she looked at him with her sister. It was heartbreaking. Very heartbreaking. To watch her sister and her crush laugh with each other, with sparkles in their eyes. Kakashi was so perfect. Why didn't her sister just told her the truth that they were together?

She forced her self to wash away those thoughts. She was with Kakashi and in front of her sister.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this! I should respect my sister!_

"Rai." His gentle voice joined the wind.

"What is it?" Rai said. Her eyes were so empty. She wanted to cry in front of him and tell him that for eleven years… eleven painful years, he captured her heart. Her heart was crying. Her tears were slowly making their way to her eyes. But, she was able to hold them back.

"I should take care of you. Will you stay here with me?" Kakashi said.

That's what Kakashi said.

"I-"she was about to say something.

"'Cause that was what Ryu told me. To take care of you." Kakashi continued even before Rai could say anything.

Rai's eyes weren't empty anymore. And in fact, it was teary. But she wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry. Were you about to say something?" Kakashi spoke again.

Rai listened to his every word angrily.

"So, that's what Ryu said, huh?" She turned to Kakashi and smiled without a trace of her broken heart.

"Yeah." He turned to the tomb again.

Rai finally decided she's had enough of him. She had this urge of running right now. If not, to slap him hard and make him feel sorry he ever said that. Her hands were itchy. She wanted to slap him and then run away…

And so, she did.

Kakashi was left there with a slap mark on his right cheek. He could feel the pain. He was confused. Did he say something? He didn't mention that he thought she gained some weight, did he?

**iiiiiiiiii**

The next day, the canteen at the apartment where Rai lived was crowded. She blamed her self for not waking up early. But well, if she woke up early, maybe her eyes would have black marks under it. She did sleep around 3 in the morning, anyway.

She could feel the hot temperature in the canteen since it was crowded. Not only that, she could hear whispers, giggles, rumors which she remembered for her new story, and other stuff.

After the long wait for the curry, she was now facing yet another problem. Where can she find a table? She walked everywhere to look for a table. She couldn't find one. Plus, she was so hungry. So, she stood somewhere and scanned for an available chair. In front of her, was a blue-haired girl and a boy with a white dog. Two persons… three chairs!

"Um, excuse me…" She bent down so that her voice would be heard despite the noise. "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"N-No. I-It's not…." The girl looked up at her and then at the chair.

"Great! So, can I sit with you guys?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sure…" The blue-haired girl replied.

She hurried to the chair and placed her plate in front of her.

"By the way, my name is Rai! I used to live here. In fact, I still own the unit I bought! I'm just here for a…"

Suddenly, Kakashi's words flew back to her empty mind. He wanted her to stay there… with him.

"…for a vacation." She continued.

"My name is… Hinata…" Hinata spoke with such gentle voice and blushed.

"And I'm Kiba." He slightly raised his hand.

Rai smiled like a maniac in front of Kiba… Kiba began feeling scary around Rai.

"Oh, Kiba! You're so cute! Are you two together?" Rai asked with a wicked smile.

Hinata and Kiba instantly blushed.

"W-What are you talking about!" Kiba said. His voice grew a little louder.

"Um… w-we're just friends…" Hinata said while playing with her fingers.

"Oh, really? Well, you know, that's what they all say!" Rai laughed and took a bite at her chicken.

"It's just that!" Kiba shouted at her and ate angrily.

"So, who is it?" Rai asked Hinata.

"W-Who?"

"Who is it…? The boy you like?"

Naruto's cheesy smile flashed back on Hinata's head. Her heart was beating fast and her face blushed even more.

"N-No one…" She looked down at her hands.

"If it's none of your business, then, it's none of your business." Kiba said without making eye contact with Rai.

"Hey, I was about to say that, don't be so mean!" Rai joked out.

"Well, now, I'm going! Thanks, Hinata! Kiba! I hope you can visit me sometime. Just ask for Sendo Rai. See you later!" She said and stood up and waved while going away.

**iiiiiiiiii**

It's been 25 minutes since she started walking, still, no sign of Kakashi or Gai. She started to lose hope. She looked up on her way and saw Hinata's blushing face and seemed to be looking at someone.

_He must be there… the boy Hinata likes!_

Rai ran to Hinata and she didn't seem like she noticed her at all! She looked at the direction where she was looking and surprised to see…. Naruto.

**iiiiiiiiii**

**AN**: Hope you liked it! v


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Can't watch Naruto! I can only watch it twice a week if we have regular classes. Oh, well. sigh

**iiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Dumplings**

Her eyes widened and screamed inside of her head and her face went pale.

_OH-MY-GOSH! The boy Hinata likes is… NARUTO! No way! No way!_

Hinata was still clueless. Rai just stood there, shocked. Twenty five minutes ago, she thought of Hinata as a cheerful, shy and kind person inside and pretty outside. AND the boy she likes is just like her! But obviously, she made a mistake. But she never knew it would be Naruto.

"Hinata?" Rai called.

Surprised, Hinata looked behind her and took a step back. What she didn't know was, there was a rock and she stepped on it. Her foot slid slowly when she placed her weight on her foot. While things were happening so fast, she twisted her ankle and fell on her butt.

"H-Hinata!" concerned, Rai went to help Hinata get on her feet and reached out her hand.

Just as Hinata was about to pull herself up and place her weight on her left foot, she almost fell down again. Good thing Rai was able to catch her.

"Oh, no… you're injured! Get on my back!" Rai offered.

Hinata disagreed but pushy Rai managed to put her on her back. She pushed Hinata and Hinata held on tight. She went to the hospital which was not too far away from the area.

**iiiiiiiiii**

Kakashi was reading 'Come Come Paradise' silently in his room. Everytime a body part of his would get numb, he would shift directions lazily. While reading the book, he felt like he was in it… until the phone rang. He took a deep breath and placed a piece of paper on the page he was reading and closed it. He stood up and answered the phone.

"Yes, Hello?" He said.

"Kakashi, it's me." Her voice was cold and gentle.

"Rai? Why did you call?"

"Listen, Hinata's injured. She twisted her ankle. We're at the hospital near the apartment."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

And he hung up.

Rai looked at the phone for a while, thinking.

_Why did I call him, again?_

**iiiiiiiiii**

Kakashi felt excited that Rai called him and not Gai or someone else. On his way out, he saw Naruto running to him, grinning.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto said.

"To the hospital." Kakashi said and continued walking while Naruto followed.

"Huh? Why?"

"Hinata's injured."

Naruto took away his grin and froze there. He felt his heart palpitate. The moment he got his self together, he ran to Kakashi again.

"Where!"

"At the hospital near the apartment."

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm going with you!"

And they walked together.

**iiiiiiiiii**

Hinata was resting when suddenly, they heard the door slam and when they turned to look, they saw Naruto, worried and catching his breath.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi threw his fist on Naruto's head.

"Idiot. Don't be so loud."

Not caring about his own head, he ran to Hinata who was on the bed and looking at him. Hinata was blushing.

"What happened!" Naruto asked Hinata.

Inside Hinata's head were different lies. If she told him that she twisted her ankle over a rock, then she will only look stupid, but it was the truth anyway.

"I-" Hinata was about to say something.

"Sorry! I think when I called her name, she was surprised and took a step back and there was a rock! I don't even know why there's a rock there! (**AN**: I don't, too… --)" Rai butted in.

"No, it's my fault for not paying attention…" Hinata said and looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I couldn't leave Hinata alone since no one will be here to look after her while I'm away. I'm going to buy dinner!" Rai said and stood up.

"I'm going with you." Kakashi said and walked away, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

Naruto, for once, had nothing in mind to say. He didn't notice it was already taking him a long time, about 10 seconds, thinking of something to say.

On the other hand, Hinata was silent, as always. She was nervous about being alone with Naruto and if she should say something. He can't look at Naruto as she was so shy.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto…"

They both said at the same time.

"Do you have something to say?" They both said, again at the same time.

Embarassed, Hinata and Naruto looked away.

"This is awkward…" Naruto said and looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. He was grinning stupidly but, Hinata have always thought it was cute. Such confidence…

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"U-Um… tommorow in the afternoon…" Hinata shyly replied.

Silence.

"Hinata, I want you to know that I was…"

Hinata looked up and blushed, hoping Naruto would say something that would make her happy.

"… I was so worried! I thought you were sick or something!" Naruto shifted mood and grinned again.

"W-Worried?"

"Yeah! Sir Kakashi didn't have any intentions to tell me about what happened. If I didn't ask him where he was going, I wouldn't have known!" And he laughed at his self.

Hinata didn't know what to feel. She didn't know whether to be happy or weirded out.

"Thank you…" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her and they smiled at each other and finally understood… they were inlove.

**iiiiiiiiii**

Kakashi and Rai haven't spoken after their last conversation on the phone.

The silence was killing Rai.

"Kakashi...?" Rai said.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't need to come here, you know!" Rai shouted softly.

Again, no one spoke.

_Should I tell him I'm sorry? _Rai thought.

Kakashi opened the door in front of them and saw Naruto's stretched lips and Hinata's closed eyes.

"Hey… hurry up!" Rai said, pushing Kakashi.

Rai walked a little further more and saw Hinata and Naruto.

Their eyes widened and their jaw dropped.

Rai shrieked and jumped and walked to Naruto and Hinata.

"Yyyyeeeesss! Finally!" Rai said.

"N-NO! You got it all wrong!" Naruto tried to explain.

Kakashi walked to Naruto and gave him a manly pat.

"Nice going!" Kakashi teased.

"T-This is a misunderstanding!" Hinata also tried to explain.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rai declared.

Naruto and Hinata went pale. While Kakashi and Rai were enjoying what they were doing, which was humiliating them, they looked at each other, asking what should they do.

**iiiiiiiiii**

AN: Thanks a lot for your reviews and advices! I appreciate it A LOT! v


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Sorry it took me a while! But, I'm back! We had a new teacher and he's a little bit of a… teacher-y. So, I wasn't able to hug the computer for a while! Thanks for reading! v

**iiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter 4: A Surprise "Happy Birthday" Chocolate Cake!**

On that hot day, Rai was bumming around Gai's couch. You can surely say the couch looked like it was going to break down because of its oldness. And so is the smell. But even if it's like that, it was soft, comfortable and green.

Rai recalled a time when she went in Gai's place just to check on him and she thought he wasn't there. When she heard a voice, she thought she heard a burglar or something. Turns out, Gai was sitting on the couch, his cloth blending in. But, at least Gai could afford to live on his own with his job.

Speaking of jobs…

Rai's heart jumped and so did she. She remained silent and still for a while.

"My project!" She finally screamed.

Immediately, she ran to the kitchen but didn't come in.

"Gai!" she called.

Gai was making tempura, Rai's favorite meal. Gai had a secret hobby and it was cooking.

He looked behind and saw Rai catching her breath and looked stressful.

"What now?" He said.

"I have a project to do! I'll be in my room if you need me! JA!" Rai said and ran to the door.

"And please call me before dinner!" She said, before she closed the door with all her adrenaline strength.

On the lobby, Rai's loud feet could be heard clearly. Though everybody was looking at her, she didn't care or couldn't care. Her thoughts were filled of regrets and nervousness.

When she reached the door, she immediately scavenged her pocket for her keys and picked her keys out. She inserted the key on the key hole and turned the door open. Fast, she ran to her table in the living room, tied her short hair up, wore her geeky glasses and placed a paper and a pen in front of her. One more chapter and she's done.

She placed the tip of the pen on the clean and empty paper. She tried to squeeze something out of her mind but too much squeezing gave her nothing.

It was already 30 minutes since she started staring blankly at her blank paper. She was so excited and eager to finish the project; she didn't know what to write. The ideas were stock in her head. It was there! The words were there, but she couldn't read her mind. Hopelessly, she rested her head on the table and sighed.

Looking at almost every direction, she spotted their group picture. She was so happy at the picture. Why did she forget about the third day of the month when today was already the second day! Those happy day with Gai, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata all landed up on this.

Those thoughts were swimming on her head.

Like a daisy, her head popped up on the air and grinned. She slapped her forehead with her palm and looked at the picture again.

She immediately held her pen and began writing on her paper really fast, almost like she was typing or even faster.

_Naruto and Hinata! Can you believe it! I can write something about those two!_

She thought. (**AN**: Hmmm… sounds familiar? Hahaha)

**iiiiiiiiii**

Kakashi went inside Gai's door without even knocking.

"I'm going in!" He said as he was about to close the door already and walked in.

Just as he got in, he smelled a very familiar smell. A smell he didn't really hate to smell but hoped he couldn't smell. Tempura.

Kakashi looked at the kitchen and saw a very disturbing thing. Gai wearing a pink apron and frying tempura.

"Kakashi! Good timing!" Gai said.

"Huh?" Kakashi said confused with a jaw dropped.

"I cooked your favorite miso and your least favorite, tempura. Rai said she wanted tempura, though. Call Rai. She's on her room, making her story. Knowing Rai, I bet she's asleep and not even a word on her work." Gai laughed.

Kakashi scratched his head and placed his left hand in his pocket and went out the door.

When he got there, he remembered what Gai said. Asleep and an untouched work. But, what he knew her as a vain, stubborn, and competitive girl. Shy and secretive as well.

Kakashi was about to knock when he remembered what Gai said after.

_Oh right, she's asleep. _He told his self.

He tried to open the door and eventually, it opened. For a girl living on her own, that was a really irresponsible thing to do. He continued to walk in. He went inside her room but she wasn't there. He walked deeper onto her room and noticed that her bed was clean but her desk was the messiest think he's ever seen. He walked to her desk and opened her planner. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to read it anyway. On the first page was a picture of two girls grinning and their faces covered with icings. On the paper, it said 'Happy birthday!' and it was dated on the third day of the month.

He smiled and placed the planner back where it was and went to the living room.

As Gai expected, she was asleep. But there are papers beside her inside an open brown envelope.

Kakashi walked to her and sat beside her, and stared at her. She looked like a little baby. Her mouth was open and slept in a position where no one would and could.

_She must be tired._ He thought.

He's never seen the girl asleep and her mouth shut. He felt his heart beat fast. Though he tried to erase the thought of his heart beating fast, he just couldn't. Involuntarily, he lifted his hand and pushed Rai's hair which was on her face to the back of her ear.

Slowly, Rai opened her eyes and Kakashi silently and immediately took his hand back. Being sensitive after sleeping, Rai felt a little warm on her right cheek. Her vision was blurry at first. She scratched her eyes and saw Kakashi right in front of her.

She was cool on the outside, but deep inside…

_OH, SHOOT! Of all the time when he could look at me, why me asleep! I must've looked dumb! My saliva must've dripped from my mouth!_

"What are you doing here?" Rai asked and acted like she was still sleepy.

"Dinner!" Kakashi cheerfully said. "Come on!"

**iiiiiiiiii**

Gai was waiting for them at the dinner table. When he saw Rai and Kakashi, she cleared his throat and stood up from the chair.

"Welcome to Gai's restaurant!" He said.

Rai and Kakashi stood there and looked at him with an expression saying 'Uh…. Huh…'

Gai blushed a little bit and sat down again.

Kakashi laughed. First, it was a giggle. Then, it became a heartful laugh. Rai was about to laugh, too. But she smiled and looked at Kakashi who was laughing very hard, and then pointed a finger on Gai.

"Why are you wearing a pink apron!" She laughed.

That night, they ate while making fun of Gai. They were the loudest room that night and the owner of the apartment might have told Gai to move if he heard them.

**iiiiiiiiii**

The next day, Naruto knocked on Rai's door. The door slowly opened and Naruto saw Rai on her weirdest.

There was a black stuff on her eyebrows. It was thick.

Naruto pointed his finger on her and Rai's eyebrow rose.

"Don't knock on my door if you're just going to point a finger at me!" Rai screamed.

"You're such a weirdo!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! If you're gonna insult me today, go away!" Rai said.

"No, wait! There's a girl outside looking for you. She said her name was…."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Rai pulled Naruto in and placed a hand on his big mouth.

"Listen…" Rai whispered. "If an old girl comes here saying 'Where's the project?' tell him that I moved to another country!"

"Listen, you Gai impersonator, I don't know what kind of problem you're in, but don't bring me into this!" Naruto pushed her hand away.

"No, Naruto! You don't understand! I made my project last night, but I'm so scared she won't like it! Look at me! I look like a zombie! I didn't sleep at all!" Rai pleaded.

"Besides…" She continued. "It's my birthday today. I'm impersonating Gai because I'm sad since no one came to me and greeted me… Gai's face makes me laugh, by the way!"

Rai's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness, Naruto could tell. Naruto stared at Rai's sad face. He knew how sad it was to be forgotten.

"Geez, don't cry!" Naruto said.

"I'm not crying!" Rai screamed.

"Ok, Ok! I'll do it! Just let go of me!" Naruto said.

"Really! Thanks! I knew I can count on you!" Rai said and hugged Naruto tight and realeased him.

Naruto walked out of the door and saw Kakashi. They looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Uh… Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm always walking around!" Kakashi said and smiled.

Naruto walked to Kakashi while looking behind him. Kakashi was staring at the blonde boy walk to him and looked up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you know?" Naruto began and his voice was low.

"What?" Kakashi said and rested his hand on his waist.

"Today's Rai's birthday."

Kakashi giggled. Naruto looked at his teacher confused.

"I know, Naruto." Kakashi said and bent down to Naruto. "So, can you do me a favor?"

Naruto didn't say a word.

"Hinata was already in to this." Kakashi continued.

Just by hearing Hinata's name, Naruto's heart beat fast and slightly, his face went red.

"Stall Rai while we're doing something in her room, okay?" Kakashi said.

Naruto's blush went away and his face was filled with terror, shock and disbelief. They couldn't even stand each other for only five minutes, and now, Kakashi wants him to stall her? Naruto thought of things to excuse him self from the task but Kakashi spoke before Naruto could even speak.

"I'm counting on you!" Kakashi said and walked away.

Naruto froze on that very spot. What kind of dumbness would he do just to stall a weird girl who thinks it's fun impersonating Gai?

He walked to Rai's door again and knocked.

Rai was hiding, how could Naruto force her to come out?

**iiiiiiiiii**

**AN**: Hope you liked this chapter! I edited the chapters because when I checked it on the site, it didn't show the lines. So, that's what he/she meant with that? Hahaha… Gomenasai!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Hey, it's been a while! I'm pretty busy with some stuff…. But enough with that topic! Please enjoy reading!

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter five: A slice of chocolate cake!**

Naruto stood in front of Rai's door without making a noise and breathing silently while looking at the doorknob. He was thinking. Thinking what kind of evil there is out there for him today that he should face just because… just because Kakashi-sensei asked him a favor. And just because he knew how hurt it feels to be forgotten and neglected.

With those thoughts running on his head, he finally decided to take the challenge his teacher gave him. Besides, time is being wasted and if there are stuff they should take care of while they were away, they had to do that now or they won't finish it in time. He gave a deep breath and without notice, knocked on the door.

His hand felt light as he was knocking on the door. He knocked for about two to three times only. And after that, he heard the doorknob clicked and then the door opened.

Stood before Naruto, is a brown-haired girl who looked miserable and has 'fake thick eyebrows' sticking on her eyebrows to imitate someone he knew.

Rai bent down to Naruto's level and placed her pointing finger pointing upwards on her lips, as if telling Naruto to keep it down.

"What?" Rai whispered, but this time, her voice wasn't scary anymore.

"Uh… you wanna go to the park?" Naruto invited.

Rai's right eyebrow rose up and looked at Naruto.

"Um… in case you have forgotten, my dear Naruto… wait… I already cleared it out, right?" Rai said.

"I thought you wanted to be happy on your birthday? Why don't you go to the park with me and eat some ramen?" Naruto said with a grin.

With a grin on his face. But deep inside, he knew and only he knew that it was someone else he wanted to go there to.

"Ramen? But, I ate Ramen for breakfast already!" Rai said, wanting to raise her voice.

"Then we'll eat something else, stupid!" Naruto yelled at her.

Again, she placed her finger on her lips and closed her eyes tight and said "Ssshhh!" She then opened her eyes and whispered again. "Okay…" she said. "I'll come with you, but only if you treat me."

"W-What! Why would I treat you! I'm already doing you a favor and you want me to pay for your happiness!" Naruto said as he stepped back.

"Looks to me like you're only bored. But what the heck, a free Ramen from Naruto-kun would still sound great!" Rai cheerfully said with a grin.

Naruto felt dizzy, and it was only the first five minutes of staying with her?

_Kakashi-sensei should pay me after this!_ He thought.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Rai was uneasy walking outside where everyone would see her. She always looked behind her and then resumed looking on her way, but then, she couldn't help looking behind her. What if someone suddenly breathes hard behind her and stabs her to death?

Naruto could notice her looking back and he could also feel the tense atmosphere that was with them. By the time Rai did her… approximately 18th time looking behind, it cracked his last nerve.

"Will you stop doing that!" Naruto yelled at her with a vain on his temple and not even caring about the people around them who was looking.

"How could I! You just exposed me to danger, Naruto! And where's my free ice…" Rai didn't want to continue but it came out involuntarily with a low voice. "… ice cream?"

Naruto knew why she felt that way. She was already 25 and she still wanted ice cream and even demanded for it on a 12-year old.

Naruto once again gave a deep breath with a sweat drop on his forehead and searched on his pocket his coin purse which contains his savings.

Rai witnessed Naruto pick out his frog-coin purse and opened it with his fingers. The coin purse looked really weird because it was in a form of a frog, with hands and legs spreading out. Even before, Rai have always thought frogs are disgusting.

When the coin purse was fully open and Naruto whispered to his self, counting the money he earned, Rai smiled at Naruto and jabbed his arm.

Naruto, concentrated on his counting, forgot to react with that and just looked at her, thinking what could he have done this time and how he should rub it to her face that she was acting weird.

"Stop counting, I'll give you an ice cream treat. I know just the right place to go!" Rai said with a wide grin on her face. Before, she would only grin if she knew she did something right and was flattered about it. But this time, what could he have done to make her self grin?

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Naruto and Rai walked together to the old ice cream house that Naruto always saw, only he didn't know it was an ice cream house because for him, it looked like a vegetable house because of its oldness.

They entered the small and old café. The café was built by old woods but clearly, the structure was good enough to hold it for about another century. Naruto also noticed how many people there actually were, or was it only because the place was small?

"Welcome!" The old man which probably is the owner of the café greeted to them with a really warm smile on his face.

"Oji-san! It's me! I'm back!" Rai's greeting gave Naruto a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" The old man stretched his vision by closing his eyes a little bit and tried to look at the girl with a clearer image. When he finally saw her, his face gave a smile again only this time, his smile was a lot sweeter than the first one. "Little Rai!"

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Naruto and Rai walked out of the café with an ice cream cone on their hands. Rai's ice cream was flavored cookies and cream, her favorite (**AN**: Actually, that was mine ) and Naruto worked on his Kiwi-flavored ice cream which tasted so good and so right.

"Rai, I thought you were going to treat me!" Naruto suddenly remembered.

"Huh? What do you mean? What do you think is that ice cream you're eating right now?" Rai replied.

"What! You didn't treat me at all! You just went there because you knew the old man and you also knew that he would give us free ice cream!" Naruto said with vengeance.

"But, Naruto, this type and size of their ice cream is the best and most expensive there is! If you're worrying about the calories-" Rai didn't get to finish.

"I'm not worrying about the calories, baka! This was for free! And you didn't even pay a single fee for asking extra toppings!" Naruto said with his eyes rounded and his saliva almost showering.

"Humph… stupid monkey…" Rai whispered to herself but she hoped Naruto heard.

"What did you say!" Naruto asked with his hands closed and his fist ready to punch.

Without even noticing, their walk was heading back to the apartment. Naruto forgot to stall her longer, and he thinks it was only two hours or three that have passed since they went outside.

_Are they finished yet! _Naruto asked his self.

Rai was walking straight to her room. Naruto walked with her and he knew he couldn't stall her anymore and that she wouldn't go anywhere anymore unless he tells her that they were planning a surprise birthday party for her and that she had to cooperate.

Rai took her key from her pocket and slid it to the keyhole in her doorknob. Naruto was sweating and was nervous about what happened already.

She turned the doorknob open and pushed the door open.

…………..

Naruto was expecting a loud "Happy Birthday, stupid idiot!" from her friends, but there was none.

Rai was walking to the living room to sit down and relax but then, Naruto ran fast and pushed Rai aside because she was on his way and even went first to the living room, but no one was there.

"WHAT THE!" Naruto screamed.

"What? What? Is there a frog!" Rai curiously asked Naruto from his reaction when he saw the living room.

"B-But…! We… I… Huh?" Naruto said, without even finishing a single sentence and didn't know what to say.

_Did they trick me? They couldn't! They wouldn't! Rai told me, herself, that it was her birthday today! Could she be alliance with them to trick me! And Kakashi-sensei even used Hinata's name!_

Rai threw her self to the chair lazily and relaxed.

"What are you doing there?" Rai asked and was talking about Naruto standing in front of her, in front of the living room with a very pale face and looked like fainting.

"Are you sure it's your birthday today?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I treated you out because of that, right?" Rai said.

"B-B-But…!"

Before Naruto could speak again, someone knocked on the door.

Rai stood up from the chair and walked to the door but still thinking why Naruto was acting weird suddenly.

Then, she turned the door open and saw Hinata standing outside her door.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Rai asked the blue-haired girl.

"Um… Are you with N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Rai looked behind her, to the living room and looked at Naruto, now looking at Hinata who was outside the door.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Rai asked.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called and almost crumbled the piece of paper she was holding.

Naruto ran to Hinata as fast as he can.

"Hinata-chan! What's happening?" Naruto asked and demanded for an answer all at once.

Hinata did not say a word but gave Naruto the piece of paper that she was holding before and while heading to Rai's door. It was a small piece of paper. A small piece of paper that contained words, sentences…

Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes. When Hinata saw Naruto's eyes looking at her, she couldn't help but blush hard. His face was so close to her and with that look in his eyes, he only looked cuter than before.

He then held Rai's wrist and pulled her out of the door.

"Hinata!" Naruto called Hinata who was evaluating what just happened.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said, snapping out of her fantasy.

At first, she didn't get it why Naruto called her and did not say anything. But then, she remembered the paper.

Right after remembering, Hinata immediately ran while Naruto who was pulling Rai, followed her.

"H-Hey! What's going on!" Rai said.

When they reached the roof top's only entrance and only exit, Rai's face blushed.

There were food on the table. Miso, tempura, salad, onigiri… Kakashi, Gai and the others was also there and was staring at her. When she looked at the banner just below the table, she smiled and looked down because it read "Happy Birthday, Rai!"

"Happy birthday, Rai!" Everyone said in chorus.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Everyone was now busy with their food. The food tasted great and the beverages were also delicious. Rai ate and ate and ate and thanked and thanked and thanked. Rai was sitting on the table alone when suddenly, she noticed a shadow in front of her.

Kakashi was standing in front of her. Of all the times, she thought, of all the times he could see her why when eating! Kakashi looked so cute with the moonlight shining above them. Rai wanted to stare at him forever but if he did, then it would have been obvious. Obvious that she… liked… Ka-ka-shi.

Kakashi sat down beside her. Rai's heart was beating fast; she was so shy being beside the copy ninja.

"Happy Birthday!" Kakashi finally said, wanting to have a separate and special greeting to his friend.

"Thank you again for this!" Rai cheerfully said.

"Don't kid me, you knew about this, didn't you?" Kakashi said.

Rai was just staring back at Kakashi, now acting clueless and was true to herself about the 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' part.

"H-How did you know?" Rai asked, surprised.

"You were always hoping for a surprise birthday party, weren't you?" Kakashi said and looked down and so did Rai.

"…Gai told me." Kakashi continued. "You guys must really know each other, huh?"

Rai looked up and then looked at Kakashi.

"I-I… Kakashi! Don't misunderstand that! Gai and I are just-"

"Friends?" Kakashi continued for her. "I figured."

Rai didn't know what to say and just played with her food to let her self think clearly what to say. What did Kakashi wanted to tell her? Wait… she wasn't hoping that Kakashi liked her back or anything… was she?

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

When the party ended, Gai was the last person to greet Rai. Everyone was so tired of cleaning the roof top and was so tired laughing and working all day. But they knew that what they did was repaid.

Kakashi and Rai were the only ones left. Kakashi opened the door for Rai. Rai acted like it was just a sign of respect, but deep down, just by doing that, Kakashi made her feel like a real woman.

Rai continued to walk down the stairs and didn't wait for Kakashi to walk with her, she didn't want to. Because if he did walk with her now, what next? Forget about that walk?

As soon as Kakashi closed the door, he ran to Rai and walked with her.

"Rai… can I walk with you for a while?" Kakashi asked Rai.

Rai blushed and her blood flowed fast all over her body. To her hands, to her feet and to her face. She was excited, nervous and thrilled. And because of that, she forgot about not letting Kakashi catch up with her, and now walk with him?

She suddenly remembered their last walk out together, alone and also, the moon was shining down on them, too. That last time, she slapped Kakashi hard because of a silly reason.

_What am I thinking?_ She told her self. _He's just going to walk with me to freshen up a bit, it's not like he's going to put up the last time again!_

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**AN**: The next chapter will be…. SPOILER: About Rai and Kakashi. I hope the next time makes you blush! I did! Because I imagined I was on her place, kyaaaa! Thanks for reading this fic again! Hope you liked it! And I hope you'll wait for the next chapter!


End file.
